Postman Pat the Movie
Postman Pat the Movie is a CGI feature film based on Postman Pat. Premise Pat is lured away from his village by the chance to find success on a national talent show. Meanwhile, the village of Greendale is under threat from robot copys of the famous postman. Can Pat stop this mayhem and make the choice between fame and loyalty? Characters *Pat *Jess *Sara Clifton *Julian Clifton *Mrs. Goggins *Ben Taylor *Lauren Taylor *Lizzy Taylor *Mr. Brown *Edwin Carbunkle *Patbot 3000 *Carbunkle's Mother/Granny *Ted Glen *Alf Thompson *Dorothy Thompson *Bill Thompson *Reverend Timms *Ajay Bains *Nisha Bains *Meera Bains *P.C. Selby *Lucy Selby *Doctor Gilbertson *Sarah Gilbertson *Charlie Pringle *Miss Hubbard *Major Forbes *Amy Wrigglesworth *Michael Lam *George Lancaster *Simon Cowbell *Josh *Wilf *Julia Pottage (mentioned) Vehicles *PAT 1 *PAT 2 *PAT 3 *PAT 4 *PAT 6 *Greendale Rocket *Ted's Lorry *SYLVIA 1 *Michael's Mobile Shop *The Red Tractor *Mr. Brown's Limousine Locations *Greendale *Pat's House *Post Office *Ted's Mill *The Community Hall *Garner Hall *Pencaster *Sorting Office *London Cast *Stephen Mangan as Pat Clifton and Patbot 3000 *Ronan Keating as Pat's Singing Voice and Ronan *Jim Broadbent as Mr. Brown (CEO) *Rupert Grint as Josh *David Tennant as Wilf *Mike Disa as Jess and UDM 3000 *Susan Duerden as Sara Clifton *Sandra Teles as Julian Clifton *Jane Carr as Mrs. Goggins and Granny *T.J. Ramini as Ben Taylor *Anastasia Griffith as Lauren Taylor and Dr. Sylvia Gilbertson *Becky Wright as Lizzy Taylor *Peter Woodward as Edwin Carbunkle *Dan Hildebrand as Ted Glen *Darren Richardson as Alf Thompson and SDS Employee 2 * Olivia Poulet as Dorothy Thompson *Steve Kynman as Bill Thompson *Enn Reitel as Reverend Timms, P.C. Constable Selby, Pat Wanna Be 2 and Raed *Brian George as Ajay Bains *Parminder Nagra as Nisha Bains *Jo Wyatt as Meera Bains *Teresa Gallagher as Lucy Selby *Charlie Woodward as Charlie Pringle * Jean Gilpin as Miss Hubbard, Crowd Lady and Pat Wanna Be 3 * Jacob Witkin as Major Forbes and George Lancaster * Aimee Osbourne as Amy Wrigglesworth *Kieron Elliott as Michael Lam and SDS Employee 1 *Robin Atkin Downes as Simon Cowbell * Laura Solon as Chat Host * Chris Evans as The Radio Announcer * Craig Ferguson as Craig and "Not-a-Dalek" * Robert Anich as the Escapologist * Adam Smith as Cameraman 1 * Lucy Davis as Director 1 * Kelly Beckett as the Reporter and SDS Employee 3 * Julian Stone as Director 2 and Stagehand 2 * Dee Bradley Baker as Pat Wanna Be 1 * Tony Curran as Paparazzi 2 *Greg Ellis as Jimmy (uncreditted) Soundtrack *Postman Pat Theme Song *Please Mr. Postman *Lovin' Each Day *Lightning *Trainwerks *With You *Big Time *Really Happy Postman *Signed Sealed Delivered I'm Yours *I Only Want To Be With You *Move My Way *Everything To Me *One Of These Days Trivia *In 2013, the story in Postman Pat Live from Premier Stage Productions was almost the same as this film. *Gary Barlow was originally going to be Pat's singing voice, but was later changed to Ronan Keating. *It was originally hoped that Kate Winslet would play Sara Clifton, but the role was given to Susan Duerden instead. *This film marks the return of Miss Hubbard, Major Forbes and George Lancaster. Miss Hubbard was last seen doing a cameo role in the season 3 episode Postman Pat and the Green Rabbit and George and Major Forbes have not appeared since Season 2. *The film's working title was Postman Pat: The Movie - You Know You're the One. *Some the early robots were based on the title character from the Disney and Pixar movie "WALL•E", Robot B3 from "Lost in Space" and a Dalek from the BBC science-fiction series "Doctor Who". The latter is refered to in the end credits as "Not a Dalek". *Character's Convertible Postman Pat features as one of Pat's merchandising items in this film. *Pat now has three buttons on his uniform jacket instead of two. *Pat is revealed to be 33 years old, a reference to the number of years in 2014 since the show's launch. *P.C. Selby is referred to as'' Constable'' Selby in the movie. *The television series is referenced when Mr. Brown says they are going to make a telly programme with puppets. *The DVD cover had the film first rated as PG, this was later revived to its original U certificate. *On Monday 2nd May, 2016, the film made its terrestrial television debut in the UK on Channel 4. *This is the last "Postman Pat" production to be written by Annika Bluhm. *Josh's handheld console was based on a PlayStation Portable or PlayStation Vita. *Wilf makes a reference to the Disney Channel teen sitcom "Hannah Montana". Goofs *At some points, Ted's lorry seems to be being driven by someone else. *In the flashbacks to Pat's Wedding, Ajay, Nisha and Lauren appear despite the fact that they were introduced later on in the series. *Pat should have had his hat off during his wedding and a regular suit. *In real life, Wilf would have been critically injured after being run over twice. *The doorman and the Postman Pat fans outside the studio at the "You're the One" finals should have recognised the real Postman Pat when they saw him. *As the Greendale Light Railway runs between Greendale and Pencaster, Ajay would need to make special arrangments in order to take the Greendale Rocket on to London. *The Greendale Rocket engine has more than one connecting rod. *In the end credits, Ted Glen's name is misspelt with two N's. Gallery See here External links *Official website Category:Films Category:DVD Releases Category:Australian Home Video Releases Category:UK Home Video Releases